


Fascination

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Fascination

Title: Fascination  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM  
Challenge: #21: Shiny Things  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)

  
~

Fascination

~

Harry sighed as he trailed after Draco, clearly bored. “How much longer?” he asked.

Draco, his arms full of packages, smiled apologetically. “I’ll be done soon, Harry. You know how I get when there’s a sale.” As if to make up for the long day, Draco shrunk the packages, linking fingers with Harry as they continued their stroll down the street.

Suddenly, Harry stopped, and, yanking at Draco’s hand, began pulling him in the direction of another shop.

Draco, a smile tugging at his lips, watched as Harry began rummaging through Quidditch leathers.

Harry couldn’t resist anything shiny either.

~


End file.
